Known vehicle maintenance services may be performed when a vehicle is no longer operating properly. For example, the vehicle may overheat during operation, develop an oil leak, have an engine that misfires, etc. The vehicle may begin operating improperly at an inconvenient place or time for the vehicle operator. Upon recognizing the improper operation of the vehicle, the vehicle operator may take the vehicle to a service provider for repair.
The vehicle operator may take the vehicle to the service provider for regular scheduled maintenance visits. Nevertheless, the vehicle may begin operating improperly in between the scheduled maintenance visits.